Accidentally inlove
by darkladyviolence09
Summary: what will happen if Sakuno falls in love to Fuji? how about Ryoma? and what if Fuji really likes sakuno and he's not just playing jokes around? did Sakuno will be happy? or she's going to refuse Fuji's love because of what just happen befor... FujiXSakuno


Accidentally inlove FujiXSakuno

**Accidentally inlove**

**Chapter 1: **

**Rumors**

fuji Syusuke is a 2nd year student of Seishun High school. He is the prodigy genius of the Seigaku Tennis club. His azure eyes always came to close, and he show off his evilish smile to everyone. But when someone close to him got hurt or injured in a way, his eyes flickered open, and his smile will wash away and he would be very serious. ( As in Really Serious ). However, he is the only seigaku tennis member who can digest mostly of Inui's juice. ( hahahaha).

The alarm clock ring reminding it's morning, Sakuno ryuzaki open her eyes slowly, she rub her eyes and look at the clock to look what the time is. After that she go to the Bathroom to take a bath and prepare her things and herself for school. Her Grandmother Ryuzaki Sumire is out of town because of a seminar so she's alone for about a week, even though she's in a seminar Ryuzaki told the regulars to take a look for her Granddaughter . Sakuno is leaving now, lock the door and walk. On her way, she hear a voice of a girl that calling her name, and she slightly smile coz she know that the voice that calling her name is her bestfriend Tomoka. " Hey Sakuno!! Ohayo Gozaimasu!! " Tomoka - chan said as she smile and greet her friend loudly and lively. " Ohayo Tomo – chan!! How are you?" Sakuno said, " I'm alright, how about you? It's been 4 days since Sumire- chan go out of town for seminar." " Im oky cause sempai's as well as you are always right here for me. After a short walk….. they arrived now in the school gate entrance, many fan boys greeting Sakuno, as they walk toward to the school. Sakuno is now popular at their school, she is the fukubuchuo of Seishun High school girls tennis team. She's also having her own fans club, and when she smiled back and greet them back some of them had nose bleeds!! ( hahahaha… as usual) while they're walking a familiar voice greeted her and that cause her to turn back, as she turned back her face met Fuji's face and suddenly her face turn to red and that's make's Fuji to smile teasingly. " Sakuno chan Ohayo gozaimasu!! It seems that your face is pretty kinda red, are you oky?" he asked teasingly, as usual he want to see the ruddy face of poor Sakuno and tease it everytime they see each other. " A-A-An-o I-I-m a-alright!! Ohayo Gozaimasu Fuji sempai" Sakuno said, " HhHhHhmmm… your face is red is there something wrong?" He asked, as his smile widens when he saw the face of poor Sakuno that turns even more red. " N- N – No – things W-W-r-0ng" she said uttering. Fuji smirked and thought to himself "_she's so cute with that face expression" _and smile mysteriously. Tomoka and Sakuno notice it and they started to felt on Fuji's face , he is kind of scary now, the two notice. And they stayed back a little bit and Fuji notice that, and he laugh softly " what's the matter are you two okay?" Fuji asked with a smirked. " H-Hai!" the two said. In the hallway of the campus the three separated due on their different classes, and as well as their designated rooms. Fuji is in the 4th floor while Sakuno is in the 3rd floor and Tomoka is in 2nd floor.

The school bell starts to rung and students are in their own rooms, Sakuno is Ryoma's classmates as well as Momoshiro and Kaidoh. The two of them accelerates for 1st year high school as well as Tomoka who's departed from them on the other class, sakuno sits beside of Ryoma she greeted ryoma, and Ryoma just nodded on her. Sakuno has crush on Ryoma but as of now her feelings for Ryoma seems to be change. She didn't know why, when and how that happened, the only thing she know is……… she admire someone more than Ryoma. Their Sensei came and their first period is English. As time goes by she didn't notice that it's already time for lunch, as usual she made lunch for Ryoma, " R -Ryoma –Kun I - I m- made Bento for you" she gave it shyly and uttering, ryoma smiled and thanked her " Arigatou gozaimasu! I hope tomorrow you'll do me again a lunch." " Ohhh… before I forgot are you free on Saturday morning?" " Hai, Why?" she asked curiously… " Ojisan and Nadiko want you to visit to house," " ahhh.. Oky, what time in the morning?" " 8o'clock" " okay, arigatou." Sakuno go out side of the classroom and walk on the corridor. On her way someone's calling her name, she thought that the voice calling her is familiar so she turned back and look for some, she didn't see anyone familiar to her, and when she turned back on the front, Fuji is infront of her. She jumped back and nervously smiled…. " F-F-Fu-Fuji-sempai! What are you doing here, you scare me!" sakuno cried. " Gomen sakuno-chan" Fuji said With his usual smile. " Ne- Sakuno –chan, do you have any appointment on Saturday?" " Hai Fuji sempai it's 8o'clock in the morning. why?" she asked curiously. " I just want to invite you tomorrow, by the way its afternoon, can you go?" he looked to sakuno as his usual gentle smile. " A-A-no" " Onegai Sakuno-chan, onegai,… say yes for me…" he pleased teasingly and…… " Hai Fuji sempai, but where are we going tomorrow?" " it's a secret" and Fuji Chuckled. " Neee…… Sakuno chan I'll be waiting tomorrow in front of the sakura tree near in your house." And the He smiled widely but not too obvious. " Hai! I'll be there but what time?" " Ahhh… I almost forgot… Ahhhmmm... is it oky if we settled it 3o'clock?" " Ohhh… Hai!" " so it's setteled now, Ohh… Sakuno –chan are you going to take your lunch?" " Hai! I'm going to eat my lunch at the court, do you want to eat with me sempai?" Fuji smile and answer, " Why not it seems that it's good to eat with my precious kohai and aside from that, I want to see the face expression of the boys who admires you." And fuji smirked devilishly" " A-Ano Fuji sempai you're so mean!!" She said blushingly. " Do I ? I think so. " And he chuckled, on their way many pair of eyes follows them, and both of them can feel it , Fuji do a move that everyone in the corridor will be shocked and even Sakuno. ( Guess what fuji did why everyone got shocked ….) " F-F-Fu-Fu-ji s-s-sempai!!" She said blushingly but more redder than before. " Why? What is it my dear?" Asked teasingly and aloud that everyone near them can hear it. " F-F-F-u-ji s-s-sem-pai, what are you doing?! Look at them! They are glaring at us and they are murmuring!!" she said with redness on her face and a little nervousness in her voice. " Saaa- Sakuno – chan, I just hold your hand, whats the matter with that? Is there anything wrong? Unless they're thinking that were dating each other, or just thinking that you're my girlfriend and I'm you're boyfriend, which of that reason do you think they're thinking of the two of us?" he said with grin on his face.

Sakuno tries to pullout her hands but Fuji didn't let her hand and he held it more tightly than before but not too tight to that can hurt the hand of Sakuno, she blush even more redder than before, she try her best to hide it but it seems that but it seems that she can't do that. And just thought to herself…. _" Fuji sempai's hands are so warm and soft , I feel the tenderness of it, he held my hands tightly but that's not so tight to hurt my hands. Geez , my heart beats fast than before… what is it happening to me…. But wait!! How about my feelings for Ryoma Kun? I don't know what's happening…. _On her deep thought Fuji look at her curiously… " Daijobou sakuno-chan?" " hai! Don't worry I'm okay I'm just thinking of something, but it's not a big deal." She replied and smile to Fuji as she see that the gentle smile of her sempai fades away. " ahh.. I think you're thinking something like Ochibi… or rather than me, which of that? He said teasingly… ( my, my, my, Fuji really likes teasing sakuno chan… Hay…. ) " A-A-An-o.. i-it's n-not that, t-that's n-nothing.." sakuno answered uttering. " haha, you know what… you makes my day completes when I see your blushing face… Oi, were here now, I think it's better if we sit on that table. What do you think Sakuno my dear?" he teased.. " A-A-Ano Fuji sempai, will you please stop calling me like that cause they're glaring at us, and I think it would be better to eat if yopu'll let go of my hand." She said blushingly. " Nee – Sakuno-chan what if I don't want to? What will you do?" he asked teasingly as he stare at the girl " A-A-An-o, y – you k- know fuji sempai even if I say so I think you wold not let go my .. my h-hands…" she replied and tries to avoid to look at the cerulean ors of her sempai. " yah, you're right my dear… so, lets eat now, don't mind those peoples who's glaring and murmuring at us, I think they're just jealous… what's you're lunch? " as usual Bento, let me guess what your's sempai, Wsabi is your lunch, am I right?" she said " Saa- Sakuno – chan, you really know me so much, you know you looks like my girlfriend," and chuckled " N-Nani F –F – Fu- ji s – s – sem –pai!! O-of c-course I-I k-know y-you because were a-always t-together." She complained to Fuji. " Don't you want to be my girl Sakuno chan?" he asked a little serious but not too much to scare Sakuno " A-A-no i-its n-not like t-hat, I-I mean… as of now I even don't know" she said so nervous. "Nee Sakuno chan did you still like ryoma? " A-A-no, I-I- I-… I really don't know." her answer makes Fuji smile again. " Saa- Sakuno chan, don't think too much of what I asked before I'm just a little curious." And eat his food. _Geez, why does it hurts me so much about his last word. My heartaches so much that I would make me burst in cry. God, please give me strength to stand it till the end." _She said to herself. " Nee Fuji sempai I think we need to go now, cause I have lot of things to do after this," she said so blankly and don't know what to do. " okay, then see you later Skuno chan, take care" he looked at the girl so worriedly and wondering what happened to her. _" Geez, I think I said something to made her sad like that, but… I even don't know what's that, Geez, girls are so difficult to understand." _He said on hiself as he looked at the girl walking away to him.

( hope you enjoyed reading!! Thanxz a lot! Here's the chapter 2, pls stayed tuned hehehehe, and pls submit your reviews after reading that would help me a lot!! )

**Chapter 2**

**True feelings of Sakuno**

People around sakuno looked and do murmur on her as she passed by , but sakuno seems to be absent minded at that time and didn't notice the boy infront of her and her nose bumped on the chest of the person she bumped, and because of that she return into the reality that she's walking, she bowed her head and apology to the person she bumped as she raise her head she notice that the person she bumped is Ryoma – kun, " Gomenasai Ryoma-kun I didn't mean to bumped you, gomenasai!!" she said as her faced turns to alittle bit red, " Saa- Sakuno-chan you don't need to apologize that much, it's okay," and smirke don the embarrassed girl, " ne- ryoma-kun, don't you have practice match today? Why are you still here, I think you must be at the Tennis Court now," she asked so puzzled. " Our practice match is 3 o'clock, its too early if I go to the court at this rate of time cause its only 2:30 in the afternoon. By the way you seem so down, what's the matter?" he asked staring at the upset girl. " its nothing, I'm just a little bit tired because I have many things to do this time." " Are you sure you're okay? I think you're not okay, if there is something I can do to help you just say so, I'm always available for you." He said looking at the girl and smile, so that the smile of sakuno will back again, he think that is the only thing he can do as of now to help sakuno. " Arigatou Ryoma-kun, you're so good to me, I'm so lucky to have a friend like you." She said and smiled back to ryoma kun who was worriedly looking at her. At her statements ryoma thought to hiself, _" just a friend of her? What that supposed to mean? I thought she likes me but why did she say "A FRIEND" that hurts me._" " Sakuno chan, don't forget the deal for tomorrow huh… me as well as my mother will wait for you. Jane I gotta go now, cause it's almost 2:30." " okay, take care and thanks for making me feel happy," she said to Ryoma. " Nee- Sakuno-chan, what about the rumors between you and fuji sempai? Is that true?" he asked staring at the silent girl. " A-A-hhh, t-that's n-nothing, Fuji sempai j-just go play jokes around me and I just ride on it," she said avoiding ryoma's look. " Ahhh.. I thought you and Fuji-sempai were dating now coz some people who saw you said that the two of you are so sweet. The two of you walk on the corridor and eat at the court holding hands, and he even called you "DEAR" , " ahhh… about that, that's just a part of her plans, he just want to see what would people around us would react if they would see us like that together. You know, Fuji-sempai is a sadist sfter all." She said as her heart aches at that rate of time and she think that she can't stand that out anymore, she think one of this time her tears will just flow down her cheeks. " ahhhh… okay, oi, I'm going now, I gotta leave you now, see you later." Ryoma farewelled to poor sakuno. And sakuno just replied a nod and look at the boy who's walking away from her. _" if you only know ryoma how I suffer from this shit feelings, I even don't know how that happened, the only thing I know is…….. I ….. I slowly fell inlove with fuji-sempai…"_

_( this is all for chapter 2!! Hope you enjoyed it, maybe next week I'll add the next chapter of it….. I'm just going to review first for my tests…. GGGGGGGGRRRRRRR…….. )_


End file.
